


When Craig Went to Prom

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prom, Tweek isn't good with crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Despite being too cool for things like Prom, Craig is forced to go by his friends. While at the prom he tries dancing with Tweek, but things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	When Craig Went to Prom

It was senior year and Craig was dragged to his senior prom by his baboons of friends Stan, Clyde and Token. They had bought him his own ticket and showed up at his house this morning saying they had also rented his a suit. Why his friends cared about him going to prom so bad, he was very unsure, but he did know that they had been making 'Tweek' puns. Which isn't a good sign.

Stan in particular saying while Craig tried on his suit "Good thing there were no 'tweeks' to be made"

Tweek was a boy in his Biology class that was kind of a spaz, but was bright and downright cute. He had known him since grade school, yet hadn't noticed him til recently. Clyde who is also in his Biology class doesn't let Craig's stares at Tweek slip unnoticed... but Craig couldn't help it, he was absolute putty in Tweek's hands. The boy had bright blonde hair and deep green eyes.   
Sure he was easily excitable and anytime they used matches or the bunsen burners in class he would be seated on the other side of the classroom taking notes on the lab. The blonde also didn't like any of the labs that also had to do with dissections, always gagging and insisting on an alternative assignment for the labs.   
The thought gave him a memory that made him think that the teacher must have had a vendetta for the boy because anytime he begged for an alternative assignment, the teacher would just smile and say "You chose to take this class Tweak". Honestly Craig hated that teacher for this very reason, but unable to watch Tweek suffer that day Craig offered to dissect the animal carcass. He smiles at the memory.

"Thanks Craig, I don't think could have done it. I mean h-how do they just excpect me to cut open a-a cow eye" Tweek said this slightly hiding behind Craig while looking over his shoulder at the cow eye ball.

Craig felt his face heat up at Tweek's breath hitting against his arm as the blonde hunched up and hid behind him. Craig shook it off and said "Don't think about it Tweek, Mr. Robins is a bitch anyways"

He heard Tweek laugh meekly then say "Yeah no kidding, he took a points off my test last week just for me not putting the date"

The boys shared another laugh together and Craig noticed Tweek biting his lip as he looked at him, so Craig quickly turned away continuing his assault on the cows eye.

But, of course nothing at school during 3rd hour biology is secret, and when Craig looked up he saw Clyde looking at the scene with the worst smirk. Craig just glared.

So here Craig is now, dragged to prom probably going to be shoved into Tweek by his friends. Feeling unbearable awkward, and surprisingly hot despite his lack of movement. His suit was stuffy and he had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his dress shirt. Craig was feeling a little useless while he watched Clyde dance suggestively with Bebe Stevens and Stan getting close to Kyle.   
At this point Craig has been playing the wall flower card for about an hour and is beginning to wish his friends would bother him.

The dark haired male sighed "I could have stayed home and got drunk"

"I uh don't think drinking alone is healthy" a small voice said to Craig, but a voice Craig could recognize anywhere. Craig turned to the small Tweek next to him and looked at Tweek wearing a white button down and black slacks but that was it, despite the buttons looking furiously messed with and the shirt pretty wrinkled Craig thought he still looked amazing.

Craig was still shaken by the sudden appearance and smiled with wide-ish eyes "Oh Hey" Craig then realized what he said before and became flustered "I was just joking before, I don't usually drinking by myself"

Tweek did a small smile at him "I assumed so" Tweek looked nervous at the dance floor while playing with his fingers "It looks like your friends are having fun" he then turned towards Craig "Why aren't you with them?"

"Well I don't exactly have anyone to uh-" Craig motioned towards Clyde and Stan's directions "Do that with" Craig let out a small laugh "I honestly think I would look crazy trying to do that stuff"

He heard Tweek let out a small laugh then got quiet "Well... I don't think you would look crazy if you were to do that"

Craig thought he misheard him because of how quiet he said it and the loud music around them. So Craig turned his head to Tweek hoping the shock on his face wasn't too evident as he said "So you think I should?" Craig felt like he was really testing the waters as he then turned his full body towards Tweek.

Tweek chewed the smallest bit of his lip while looking up at Craig meekly "Yeah, but you would defiantly look crazy if you were out there alone"

Craig gave a tiny smile as he felt a flutter in his stomach that he recognized as joy and excitement. His hopes were high. Feeling confident Craig stepped closer to Tweek. "So you think I should go out there with someone"

Tweek's only response was a small nod with a smile that hid his lips. Wetting his lips Craig titled his head a bit "But we already established I don't really have anyone to do that with"

Tweek seeming to gain some confidence stepped a little closer, his body facing Craig's and their bodies separated by mere inches. "Well I uh- I'm " Tweek's nervousness catching up with him he begins to stutter. Craig's eyes honed in on Tweek's lips as he began to stumble on his words. When Craig took this solid moment to look at Tweek this close up he realized a lot of things. Tweek was not just some cute boy in his bio class, he was a beautiful boy in his bio class. His hair was a scattered mess, but it framed his face perfectly, highlighting everything to his small button nose. Craig then noticed the cheeks of Tweek, they were like little apples. Although Tweek was far from chubby his cheeks were quite the opposite. The dark haired male wanted to take them in between his fingers and squish them, making their faint pink tint even darker. His eyes weren't just green anymore, they were like deep forests that taunted him to come closer and deeper and eventually get lost. The worst of all were his lips, despite the idea of damp lips not seeming sexy to Craig in theory, in practice it was a different story. Then all of these sudden realizations made Craig think of something. Who gave Tweek the right to be so sexy?   
"I'm F-free if you would be up for doing that w-with me" the little wince of a smile at the end of Tweeks sentence was enough to put Craig's heart into hyperdrive.

Craig let his eyes go up from Tweek's lips to his eyes "Sounds like a good idea"

The excitement in Craig buzzing made him leap from his position and grasp Tweeks hand to lead them to the dance floor.

As soon as the two got on the dance floor they were jostled and bumped. The other teens around them only cared about themselves. Tweek tripped into Craig's chest and arms while Craig was shoved into Tweek. The idea of them dancing together wasn't as sexy or seductive as either of them thought it would be, instead they were being harassed and knocked around by the other teens their age. Despite the boys trying to act like their proximity wasn't mildly embarrassing, Tweek in particular tried not to think about how he felt Craig's hips naturally swaying with the music, but also how his hips wanted to sway with them. Craig was also having a hard time because Tweek's face was so close to his and he couldn't keep himself from moving against the blonde. Craig pushed a bit harder against Tweek's body (may be because of crowd, may be because of himself) and Tweek let out a small gasp and clutched onto the dark haired males suit jacket. Tweeks breathing was off, looking flushed and slightly worried as the two were still being confined in the strange space. Tweek felt restricted and too compact with all of the teens around him. Yet he didn't want to ruin the moment.

The music only got louder and more aggressive as the moment carried on. This only caused more collisions and more complications.

Despite the noise, Craig began to get a swing of things especially with Tweek in his space. Tweek still looked stressed to be on the dance floor, so in Craig's best effort of confidence he grasped the males waist in his hands and pulled him dangerously close.

What Craig expected to see was the darling face of Tweek, rosy cheeks and all, but instead he was greeted with a hyperventilating blonde with cheeks too red to be good.

"Oh shit" is all Craig could say before he grabbed onto Tweeks arms instead of his waist and pulled the two of them from the dance floor. He pushed through the hoards of teens and looked back every couple seconds to see a flushed and harassed looking Tweek. Craig thought he should have realized sooner, he knew Tweek has a history of social anxiety and got freaked out easily in big crowds, but that was from when they were younger. The dark taller male continued to shame and bash himself in his head til the two boys were at the back entrance of the school outside.

Tweek stood hunched over like he was trying to catch his breath in the cool air. Craig just stood behind him also trying to catch his breath, from the previous running they had endured. When Craig finally caught his breath he tried to reach out his hand to Tweek, but he hobbled away.

"Tweek I'm sorry, I uh didn't realize what was happening" Craig just kept watching the blonde as he slowly caught his breath while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Tweek, why didn't you at least tell me?"

Tweek had finally calmed down for the most part and stood up straight facing Craig.

"I'm sorry Craig I didn't mean to freak you out. It's not your fault, I've just always had social anxiety and it hasn't exactly gotten better" Tweek looked embarrassed as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear "I'm really sorry, I just really didn't want to ruin the moment and I guess I was just pushing my luck with trying to talk to you"

"Oh it's okay Tweek, but uh what do you mean by pushing your luck by trying to talk to me?"

Tweek then turned a deep color on his cheeks "Oh! Nothing it's just hard to you for me sometimes"

The taller male felt his heart race at the smaller boys words "Well what do you mean by that?"

"Uh well, whenever I talk to you I get really nervous" Tweek swallowed hard enough for Craig to hear "Like just tonight I thought my heart was gonna explode when you said you were going to dance with me tonight"

Craig wanted to smile ear to ear hearing this and grab Tweek, but he's made this mistake before. Gently as he could Craig slowly stepped closer to Tweek and his little area "So me dancing with you is something that makes you nervous?"

Tweek merely nodded a small nod as he looked up towards Craig again his blonde locks bouncing as his head moved.

"So what if I asked you to do a dance with me now?"

This question knocked Tweek off guard as his eyes opened wider and his breath was taken from him. "What" the word sounding like a small yelp rather than a word.

Craig blushed deeply "it's just that I feel bad that we didn't get to have our moment, and I don't want you to have all that stress be for nothing" Although his reasoning was caught lacking, Craig wasn't as he stepped into Tweek's space so he could gently grasp his hand. His fingers gently slipping in between Tweek's. The dark haired male could hear the blonde give a sharp exhale as their cold hands met.

"Oh, I think I'd like that"

Finally their hands were intertwined and the two were facing each other chest to chest, their breaths mingled together as one in front of the couple. Craig took the lead by taking the weaved hands and set both of Tweeks on his shoulders. Craig then placed his hands onto the shorter boys waist and used this new leverage to pull Tweek closer.

"Well what else would you like?" Craig asked taking the moment to gently move his hand up and sweep a hair behind Tweek's ear. Tweek kept his head down to hide his flushed cheeks, it's not like he didn't want this he just wasn't expecting this in the least. The blonde was off cloud nine here he was with Craig Tucker 'dancing' and the Craig Tucker is touching his hair and the Craig Tucker has his knuckles right against Tweek's cheek. He didn't want to ruin the moment again with another panic attack, but the way his heart was beating could make him think he is having one. Tweek got a little self conscious at the fact Craig might be able to hear his heart beating right now.

"I'd uh honestly be fine with-" Tweek looked up into Craig's eyes only to notice how insanely close their noses were to touching. This threw Tweek for a loop, but he was taking it this time. "Anything you want"

Craig's eyes and Tweek's eyes were both looking towards the same place: lips.

The two boys were so close to each other that it would have made complete sense for them to seal the deal. Yet when Tweek leaned in closer for the lip locking, Craig pulled his head back a bit.

"Sorry I just wanna say I've liked you for the longest time now and I hope you will be my boyfriend after this"

Tweek stared dumbfounded for a moment which gave Craig plenty of time to freak out "Uh never mind it's probably to fast anywa-"

The blonde had smashed his lips onto the brunettes causing a kind of painful sensation, but another one that neither one of them wanted to separate from. Craig took in the situation before completely grabbing hold of Tweek and pulling him flush against him while they kissed. Their mouths fought each other in a steady battle of love, lips becoming bruised and breaths becoming heavy.

When Tweek finally pulled away he laid his forehead against the brunettes chest and said "I would love to be your boyfriend"


End file.
